RECKLESS
by TheDarkStiletto
Summary: OS. De mauvais amants. Des hommes qui s'aimaient mal. Ils étaient imprudents. SLASH! (Merthur)


**Titre: Reckless  
**Auteur: TheDarkStiletto  
Pairing: Merlin+Arthur (SLASH!)  
Rating: T  
Genre: Angst/Tragedy  
Résumé: (OS) De mauvais amants. Des hommes qui s'aimaient mal. Ils étaient imprudents.

**NDA:** Très petit OS sur notre couple favori: le Merthur! Rien qu'à le lire, je viens de me saper le moral... En fait, j'me suis dit que voilà... c'est bien beau de fantasmer sur le Merthur, si ça existait pour de vrai n'empêche, y aurait pas que des fangirls homophiles et des gens compréhensifs. Ça peut être cru et très simple. Je vous laisse vous forger un avis, là-dessus.

Le petit texte en chapeau est ma traduction arrangée de _Youth_ by **Daughter** (si vous pouvez, écoutez la chanson en même temps, c'est très calme. J'ajouterai le lien plus tard.)

_PS_: J'ai prévu de faire la vidéo de cette histoire, je sais pas combien de temps ça me prendra, j'dois d'abord faire les vidéos cadeaux de Noël à 3 personnes, publier une vidéo de Game of Thrones et/ou de Da Vinci's Demons.

**Bonne lecture à vous**! _Les reviews sont appréciées!_

* * *

_**RECKLESS**_

* * *

_Les ombres s'installent sur ta place déjà vacante._

_Nos esprits sont troublés par le néant._

_Et bien, j'ai tout perdu. Je ne suis plus qu'une silhouette. Un visage sans-vie que tu oublieras sous peu. Et si tu as quelqu'un a chérir, considère-toi comme l'une des personnes les plus chanceuses, la plupart d'entre nous étant remplie d'amertume._

* * *

Les rumeurs se font nombreuses à la Cour. Des rumeurs qui concernent le Roi et son serviteur. Arthur et Merlin.

Il est de sang royal, voyons! Il est intouchable. Mais l'autre... L'autre, non. Ce sont des imprudents. Auraient-ils déjà oublié ce qui est arrivé aux gens de leur espèce?

On le cherche partout, on tambourine à sa porte. Et ceux qui le côtoient ou qui le côtoyaient, l'appréciaient pour sa gentillesse, ne font rien. Ils le regardent seulement de leurs yeux désolés. Ou d'autres, où la haine s'écoule de leurs orbes avides de leur bon sens.

La carafe tombe. Les visages se révèlent. Le sang s'écoule. Les cris se font acerbes. Les os se brisent. Et il avoue. Il avoue son crime. Ce crime qui n'a été que d'aimer un homme, d'aimer son Roi. Et puis, même s'il avait nié, il aurait quand même subi leur fureur. Il est marqué de son Roi, imprégné de sa chair, embaumé de cet amour qui ne se peut. Comment pourrait-il renoncer à Sa tendresse, à Ses bras, à Son corps, à Son cœur? Ils sont de mauvais amants. Ils ne sont pas comme les autres.

Ça y est. Voilà sa fin qui arrive sur l'échafaud... Point. Final!

Mais le Roi doit se montrer ferme. Il ne défaille pas lorsque le médecin, fatigué, vient lui raconter la chose, paniqué. Non, il ne ressent rien. Trop dur, trop tôt. Mais maintenant, il est déjà loin de son image de chef suprême, son masque d'impassibilité s'est dissipé avec son valet. Son amant n'aura aucune sépulture. Et encore, et encore Merlin meurt. Son corps balance toujours au gré du vent. La corde rugueuse lacèrent toujours son cou de marques indélébiles. Et son cœur se déchire encore. Et leurs cœurs se déchirent encore. Qui sont-ils? Seulement des abominations! Non, ce sont deux hommes qui s'aiment. Comment supporter la mort de son être complémentaire? La mort de celui qui lui a montré qu'il n'était pas seulement un petit crétin prétentieux et condescendant.

Le corps qu'il a chérit innonbrablement pourrit dans une fosse, dépouillé de dignité, d'humanité, d'amour. Comment? Allongé sur la couche royale, scrutant le plafond qu'il ne prenait même pas le temps de détailler, trop occupé à combler son serviteur, tout son corps pleure. Tout son corps souffre. Bientôt. Bientôt, il le rejoindra. Le sang coule à profusion. La passion qui l'animait le quitte. Sa vivacité s'enfuie de son corps. Le rouge disparaît. Plus de colère, seulement du désespoir mêlée avec un soupçon d'optimisme. Il en est tâché. Le sol et les draps aussi. Il peut se laisser aller maintenant. Le sang s'écoule de la plaie qu'il s'est infligée. Ça n'est rien comparé à celle qui entaille si profondément son cœur. Le froid le saisit alors, lui qui recherchait dans la mort, du réconfort. Corps sans-vie. Mirage. Arthur caresse une nouvelle fois son existence, prononce une dernière fois le nom de son amant, serviteur, ami et confident, _Merlin_. Et il meurt. Il meurt en souriant.

_Fin._


End file.
